Fools for Love
by beanrox
Summary: A look into the lives of a certain pair of Aurors. Draco/Harry.
1. Frosty

锘?ools for Love

Pairing: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Warning: There is nothing graphic in my fic.  
This is also a Draco/Harry fanfiction. If you don't like it, I suggest you leave.  
Prompt: First Kiss

+~+~+

Blonde hair brushed against his own unruly black hair, and the young Auror let out a small laugh.

Draco raised an eyebrow, questioningly, seeing the bemused look in Harry's bottle-green eyes as their foreheads and noses touched.

"Didn't know you were an Eskimo, Draco.", the black haired young man chuckled. 


	2. Missed Out

锘?ools for Love

Pairing: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Warning: There is nothing graphic in my fic.  
This is also a Draco/Harry fanfiction. If you don't like it, I suggest you leave.  
Prompt: Detention

+~+~+

Ron would never know what he missed out on on that hour-and-a-half detention of McGonagal's, as the two rivals shined medals together.

All he knew was that whatever happened, he was glad his best mate was happy.

Even if his best mates' boyfreind was a git. 


	3. Impossibility

锘?ools for Love

Pairing: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Warning: There is nothing graphic in my fic.  
This is also a Draco/Harry fanfiction. If you don't like it, I suggest you leave.  
Prompt: Glasses!Draco

+~+~+

Draco fumed. Harry laughed, and was pulled up short by the blondes' rather withering glare.

"Oh, it's all good for you - you've worn them forever!", the ex-Death Eater pouted, pushing the silver-rimmed glasses up his sloped nose.

Harry merely smirked. "You get used to them."

"I won't! I know I won't!", the blonde protested.

This was when Ron chose to butt in, from across the living room with Hermione. "I got used to you, Ferret - if I can do that, then anything's possible!" 


	4. Designs

锘?ools for Love

Pairing: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Warning: There is nothing graphic in my fic.  
This is also a Draco/Harry fanfiction. If you don't like it, I suggest you leave.  
Prompt: Ravenclaw!Draco

"Oh, yes, the Hat asked me to be in Ravenclaw; haven't I mentioned it?", Hermoine said, looking a bit suprised at this news. Really, she'd thought _everyone_ knew.

"Oh. Well, bullocks, that's great news for me!", Draco said - to Harry's surprise, enthusiastically. Hermione sent her dark haired friend a confused look. He shrugged. They both looked to the excited blond for explanation.

"Well, it means the Hat really _did _think I was smart, asking me to be in Ravenclaw!", Draco explained, looking smug.

Harry snorted; Hermione looked skeptic. It was he who asked the question; "Why did you go to Slytherin, then?"

Draco blinked, as if the answer were obvious.

"I like the color green better."


	5. Aura

Fools for Love, Chapter Five

Prompt: Slytherin!Harry

* * *

"You know, with your eyes, I'm suprised you weren't sorted into Slytherin.", Draco commented to his lover, who merely shook his head and smiled back.

"Because they're green?", Harry asked, said bottle-green eyes finding the other male's slate-grey ones.

But the blonde merely shook his head. "No; because everyone can see you're always so damned determined!"


	6. Chilly

Fools for Love

Prompt: Durmstrang!Draco

* * *

"I am so glad mother didn't want to send me off to Durmstrang.", Draco muttered, shivering under the coverlet.

"Because you'd freeze?", Harry asked, happily buried under the same coverlet, and knowing the blondes' strong dislikes for coldness.

"No.", the ex-Death Eater said, after a beat. "I think Krum would've pushed me off an iceberg. Did you see the way he looked at me yesterday, standing next to Granger?"

Harry snickered, and decided not to tell Draco that said look had been aimed at _Ron_, not him.


	7. Changes

Fools for Love, Chapter Seven

Prompt: Beauxbaton!Draco

* * *

Draco fumed, and fussed, and generally complained. Ginny said she was terribly sorry; she'd thought he was burgular.

Harry didn't help matters by saying, with a wide grin on his face, "Well, at least now you could go to Beauxbaton. Might even be Fleurs' twin, with your hair and...figure."

His eyes were to busy roving the blondes' said figure to noticed the full-body bind curse (or the book) that came sailing his way.

When Harry woke, he decided the aches - and lump - had been worth it.


End file.
